potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiss Army Training Course ( 7th Regiment )
The Swiss Military Training Course (7th Regiment) is a course to test if a person is ready to join the 7th Regiment. It starts off with a Mental Challenge, then a Physical Challenge. For each question right in the mental challenge is a point, each one wrong is a loss of a point. If you use a hint, it will be a loss of a point. The Physical Challenge is a giant course, that is all around the island. Mental Course The Mental Course tests the memory, and brain power of the trainee. A total of 8 Points can be achieved from this Exam, and there are 3 hints. The following questions are asked to the trainee: *What Colour is the Army's Uniform? *What Colour is the Navy's Uniform? *What Colour is the Marine's Uniform? *What Colour is the Special Forces' Uniform? *Who fight the Land Battles? *Who Secure Beachhead, Board Enemy Ships, and Protect the Sea Crew? *Who Command Ships? *Why are the Special Forces so Special? (3-Part Question) Physical Course The Physical Course is a giant area, trainee's have to show great strength to get through these challenges. Here is a map of the Course: Key: Checkered Line - Start Line/Finish Line Red Line - Course How to Run The Trainees will start at the Start Line, when the Trainer says GO! They will run and get to the end of the docks, then jump off into the water. They will swim to the crab part of the Island, and kill 3 Rock Crabs. They then go into the city and up toward the Jewelry/Tattoo Area. They will circle around then head down the steps, then go across the bridge. They will then go right, twirl around a placement again, then head into the Gypsy lane. They will then pass the Gypsy, go through the warehouse and into the Manor Courtyard. They will then cut through the courtyard to the right trail, then go past the gates. They will kill 5 guards, then go out through the other trail. They can then take an optional part and go into the graveyard and kill skeletons. Each skeleton will take off 10 seconds, they can kill 10 skeletons max. If they finish the skeletons, or choose not to do the optional part. They will run to the fort gate, kill the 2 guards. Then run back to the start line, once they pass the line, the trainer will shout time. 10 minutes is the limit, a Special Forces person will pre-run the course before the trainee. If the trainee beats the SF person. Then they get a bonus point, the same SF person will also go with the trainees to make sure they follow the rules. The Minutes Remaining represent points, so if a person beat the course in 3 minutes, they get 7 points. A total of 11 points can be earned, but no one can earn that high, it's impossible. How to Pass To pass the Course, you have to earn 10 points, you can get 19 points from the whole course total, but only 10 is needed. Once you pass the Trainer will Congratulate you, and tell you your options for the future. He will tell you which branch you can join, and that there will be aditional trials from them. TSR has taken part to fund the trainers, and the courses, and they are a key role in our training. Once the Course is over, the Trainer then wraps up everything, and leaves. The Trainee can then think on his future options, in serving the Swiss Military.